


流浪狗

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双动物AU大狗 汉克 x 小肥鸟 康
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 12





	流浪狗

动物AU 

“嘿！汉克！看、快看！那只小鸟又来了！”

杰弗瑞伸出爪子推了推汉克，汉克懒洋洋的抬起头，看见不远处的栏杆上，站着那只灰色的小鸟。

它第一次看见那只小鸟是在一个星期前，乌云在低矮的天幕中翻滚，一场大雨很快就要降下。

汉克跟往常一样懒懒的趴在屋檐下，听着沉闷的雷声，连眼皮都懒得抬一下。

突然有一阵微弱的风扇过，是什么？它勉强抬了抬眼皮，看见一只灰色的小鸟落在附近，一跳一啄的扇动的翅膀。

啧，走开，烦人的小东西。

汉克支起身，喉咙里发出不高兴的呼噜声，这里是他的地盘，他在午睡的时候不喜欢被任何东西打扰。

但那小东西居然没被这只比它的小身体大几十倍的大狗吓到，看了看它，竟然还又一蹦一蹦的朝它靠近了几步，像个跳动着的灰色毛球。

“你好。”

它歪着头，伸出嘴在汉克爪子上轻轻啄了啄，汉克下意识的缩回爪子，瞪了那只小毛球一眼，但那毛球浑然不觉汉克的怒气，还在一脸好奇的盯着大狗。

算了，我不跟这么个小东西计较。

汉克于是懒得管它，换了个姿势趴下去继续睡它的午觉，但没过几分钟，他听到一阵扑腾翅膀的声音，有什么东西跳到了它的背上，尖尖的嘴喙啄了啄它的头顶——

“你好！我叫康纳！”

“你叫什么？”

“你看起来好大只！”

……

烦死了！这鸟是有什么毛病？！听不懂我在赶它走吗？！

不堪其扰的大狗呼的一下站起来，吓得它背上的小鸟“叽”了一声拍打着翅膀飞出去好几米。

“听着！我叫你——滚——开！”它再次冲小鸟呲了呲牙，指着外面的空地，“滚到那边去，小东西，这里是我的地盘。”

小鸟吓得后退了好几步，退到屋檐以外。

终于清净了。

汉克这才满意的再次趴了下去，准备继续它的美梦，梦里有温暖的窝和小男孩肉呼呼的手。

但遗憾的是，还没过多久，闪电和暴雨唤醒了它。

这操蛋的天气…大狗无奈的抬起头，把整个身体又向后挪了挪，以免深秋冰冷的雨水打湿它的爪子，但是突然，在不远处的空地上，它看到了一个眼熟的东西——那个灰色的毛球，不、确切的说是被淋得湿漉漉的灰色毛球。

是那只小鸟？

汉克犹豫了一下，最终还是冲出去，将那小鸟小心翼翼的叼了回来。

死了吗？它用爪子扒拉了一下，好像还没死透…

最终，老狗叹了口气，仔细舔干净小家伙身上的雨水，把它藏在了自己肚皮下面没被打湿的绒毛中。

暴雨结束得很快，没多久天就放晴了。

汉克看了看肚皮下面的小毛球，灰色的小鸟已经被它的体温捂热，微弱的心跳隔着绒毛搏动得很平稳，汉克于是站起来准备去找点吃的。

等他回来的时候，屋檐下是空空的，那只小鸟已经不见了，只有地上留着一小片灰色的羽毛。

走掉也好吧，这附近野猫也挺多的。

汉克想着，它以为大概不会再见到那只小鸟了，毕竟那么蠢的鸟真挺少见的。

但结果，第二天那只鸟又来了，还傻兮兮的叼着一朵野花。

“谢谢你昨天救了我，还让我躲雨。”

它把野花认真的放在汉克爪子前面，汉克鄙视的看了它一眼——见过有喜欢花的狗吗？你那花生米大的脑仁是不是少了跟弦？

它不耐烦的哼了一声，抬脚就走，但是刚跑过转角，就听见身后传来一声凄厉的惨叫。

我操？！康纳？！

大狗转身就飞奔回去，发现那只鼻子上有道疤的鬣狗正按住小鸟的翅膀把它叼了起来。

“放下！”汉克呲了呲牙，从喉咙里发出威胁的呼噜声，“盖文！我叫你放下！”

权衡了一下，鬣狗最终在惹火汉克和放弃新“玩具”之间选择了后者，扔下小鸟悻悻的离开了。

被从鬣狗嘴里救下以后，那只叫康纳的小鸟就寸步不离的跟着汉克。

算了，你爱跟着就跟着吧，汉克也懒得管，只是遇到汽车或者野猫的时候默默的把小鸟挡在身后，似乎忘记了这家伙其实是有翅膀的。

不过这只小鸟倒是很听话，仔细看，还挺好看，灰色的羽毛蓬蓬松松的，有一小缕不知道为什么格外长的绒毛卷曲着垂在额前，而他眼睛附近还有一小撮绒毛是一种奇异的蓝色，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

这么看来，好像显得还不是特别蠢，汉克想，不过就是吵了点，总是叽叽喳喳“汉克！汉克！汉克！”的叫个不停，在某一次听见杰弗瑞叫了他的外号“副队长”以后，又开始“副队长！副副队长”的叫个不停。

“他们为什么叫你副队长啊？”

小鸟歪着头问。

汉克没有回答。

杰弗瑞会这样叫他，其实是因为他原本是一只缉毒警犬，因为年纪大而退役以后，他原来搭档的警员申请领养了它，让它陪伴自己的幼子。

汉克去到那个家的时候，叫柯尔的男孩才3岁，因为体弱而很少能出门跟其他孩子一起玩儿，但他是个善良可爱的孩子，总是喜欢搂着汉克的脖子用含糊不清的语言奶声奶气地叫汉克的名字。

在大狗的陪伴下，小男孩开心了很多，身体也一天天好起来，但遗憾的是，三年后，小柯尔在6岁那年遭遇了一场车祸不幸夭折了。

男孩死后汉克消沉了很久，它无法释怀，保护柯尔本该是他的责任，但是当那辆打滑的大货车撞向他们的汽车时，它没来得及将柯尔拖出车外，当时男孩小小的身体卡在变形的车架之中，流出的血染红了大狗的爪子…

当然，人类并没有将责任怪在一只狗的身上，尽管痛失爱子，但他们对汉克依旧很好，可是越这样，汉克就越感觉自己无法再安逸的待在这个舒服温暖的家里，这只会让它的内疚和自责更加深重，于是，终于有一天，它在一个雨夜离开了那位警员的家，成了一只流浪狗。

但这些，那只小鸟并没有必要知道。

小鸟还是时常的会来找汉克，有时候会叽叽喳喳的拍着翅膀问些蠢问题，有时候也会很安静的靠在汉克身上晒着太阳睡觉，汉克已经习惯了、或者说拿它完全没办法，干脆睁只眼闭只眼，任由这个灰色的毛球球蜷在自己身上，甚至还主动把自己找来的食物分给小鸟吃。

“你太宠它了！”

连杰弗瑞都对自己老友的改变叹为观止，汉克在这条街区的流浪狗中是出了名的凶悍暴躁，虽然他从不伤人，但对那些偷东西或者吓唬小孩的同类可是从不曾手软，何曾见过他这样对一只小家伙，虽然嘴上还是骂骂咧咧的，但简直就是包容到了溺爱的程度。

“这只小鸟到底有什么特别的？”

杰弗瑞纳闷。

但汉克只是温柔的看了看缩在他胸口绒毛处的小东西，什么也没说。

秋天过完以后，底特律的冬天很快就来临了，今年的天气似乎格外的冷了一点，这让汉克有点担心它那位看起来很单薄的小朋友。

“我？”小鸟摇了摇头，“我并不觉得冷。而且…我还有汉克啊！”

它说着又往汉克暖呼呼的肚皮底下拱了一下，大狗呼噜了一声，不耐烦地转过头去，嘴角却不自觉的扬了起来。

不过过了几天，汉克发现了新的状况，它发现康纳掉了好几片羽毛。

“这是怎么回事？”

大狗皱着眉用了爪子温柔的刨了刨小鸟身上的绒毛，不只是背上，连翅膀的毛都掉了几根，一小片光秃秃的皮肤让汉克看着都觉得疼。

“那个、那个…没什么……”

小鸟支支吾吾，但很快，汉克知道了原因。

有几个男孩子尖叫着朝这边跑过来。

“看！在那里！那只小鸟在那儿！”

他们一窝蜂大呼小叫地跑过来，手里还拿着些玩具枪、弹弓之类的。

“汉克！我、我改天再来找你！”

小鸟吓得惊慌失落的扑打着翅膀飞走了，汉克望着那群跟柯尔差不多年龄的男孩子，无奈的叹了口气。

但是接下来几天，小康纳的运气并没有变好，男孩子们似乎都知道了这条街区有一只好玩儿的小鸟，常常追着撵着它不放，小鸟灵活的躲闪激起了男孩子们的好胜心，他们想尽各种办法要把这只漂亮的小玩意儿抓住。

“康纳…你还是别再来找我了…”

汉克看着羽毛掉了好多，走路都一瘸一拐的小灰鸟，心疼的说。

“但是我会想念你啊，汉克。”小鸟拍了拍翅膀，安慰的说：“没关系的，我会飞！”

大狗皱起眉头，心里有些不祥的预感。

这预感在几天后变成了现实。

那几天天气寒冷，底特律下了第一场鹅毛大雪，大雪整整的下了三天三夜，迫使流浪的动物们不得不忙着找些避风处躲着，祈祷雪能快点停下来，太阳能再次赐予他们活下去的温暖。

大雪终于停止的那天是个阳光明亮的早晨，汉克从他临时的窝——一处废旧的破屋里走出来，打算去碰碰运气找点吃的。

小康纳已经好几天没来找他了，当然的，这场雪对一只那么小的鸟儿来说太可怕了，说不定这是小家伙生命中第一次看到雪呢，也不知道它还好不好，有没有被冻坏？

汉克一边慢吞吞走着一边想，它发现自己竟然有几分思念那只蠢笨的小灰鸟。

突然，像是感应到了他的心情，身后不远处传来了熟悉的拍打翅膀的声音。

“汉克！”

它听见那只小鸟叽叽喳喳欢快的叫声。

“康纳？”

大狗惊喜的转过头，却突然听见一声枪响，然后，他看见那团灰色的小身影从空中笔直的掉落了下来。

“康纳？！”

它冲过去，但是有人比它更快，那群穿得圆滚滚的男孩欢笑尖叫着冲过去。

“哈哈！终于抓到了！”

“快看看！快看看！打死了没！！”

“死了就不好玩儿了！”

他们得意的嬉笑着用脚去踢小鸟软软的身体，又伸手拎着翅膀把它提在手里摇晃，但小家伙一动也不动。

康纳！！

汉克怒了，狂吠着冲过去，那群男孩显然没想到会突然冲出来一只大狗，吓得扔掉了手里的小鸟忙着四处躲闪。

“别怕！别怕！这只狗不咬人的！”

汉克听见不知道哪个孩子说了一句，但它根本没管那么多，它平常对人类的小男孩向来温和，因为它觉得他们每一个都像柯尔，但今天，这些男孩伤害了他的小康纳，他们杀了它！

大狗一头撞翻了一个男孩，用尖尖的牙齿吓得那孩子大哭起来，但它并没有伤害他，它转而又去追咬其他孩子，怒火燃烧着它一贯的克制和守纪，它不再是一只警犬，它只是只流浪狗，它要让那些孩子也尝尝被撵着跑的滋味。

直到最后一个孩子哭喊着跑远，汉克才恢复了理智，想起他的小鸟来。

“康纳？！”

他转身回去焦急的寻找，但任何一个地方都再也找不到小灰鸟的身影，只有纯白的雪地上留着一滩蓝色水渍。

“汉克…”

杰弗瑞再次找到汉克的时候是三天后，原本就看起来愁眉苦脸的獒犬今天脸色更加难看，它看着它的老伙伴，汉克这三天来一直没精打采的窝在废屋里，连门都懒得出。

它当然知道是为什么，那只灰色的小鸟已经好几天没出现过了…但它这次来找汉克可不是来做心理辅导的。

“情况不太好，汉克。”

杰弗瑞摇了摇头，它自己并不是流浪犬，它为辖区的警局工作，最近它听到了一些对它老友不利的风声。

“辖区里最近的家长们都来向警局反应，说你伤人，要求处置你。”

杰弗瑞叹了口气，其实它听到的那些人类说得更过分，他们说汉克是疯狗，要求将它毒死。

它的老友根本不是疯狗，这点杰弗瑞再清楚不过，它知道汉克是一只纪律性很强的狗，绝不会无故伤人，所以，这一定是有原因的。

但是，汉克不愿意说。

其实就算它愿意也没有用，没有谁会听一只流浪狗的辩解。

“我明白的，杰弗瑞。不会让你为难的。”

大狗叹息着跟它的老友碰了碰头。

其实不用杰弗瑞说，它也感受到了，最近人们看见它都露出嫌恶或是害怕的样子，连向来爱给他面包吃的杂货店老板都将门关上，总是伸出手想要抓它尾巴的小女孩也被她妈妈护着，怯生生的躲得很远。

汉克苦笑。

“我会离开的，杰弗瑞，抱歉。”

他当天便动身离开了废屋，打算赶在下一场雪落下之前把这屋子让给其他的流浪狗。

好在他只是一只流浪狗，根本没有任何“行李”可言，如果要说有，那就只有一件——一枚25美分的硬币，是康纳某次献宝似的衔过来送它的。

那只灰色的小鸟……

汉克垂下头，虽然那天他没有找到小鸟的尸体，但这几天康纳一直没有出现，他已经猜到了那小家伙大概凶多吉少。

之前它一直嫌康纳叽叽喳喳的闹得它烦，现在才发现，没有了康纳的世界，寂静得了无生气。

所以，它也没认真想过要去哪儿，以后该怎么办？它只是漫无目的的沿着底特律河边走着，也许就这样一直走下去，直到一场雪或者一辆车来结束它所剩无几的生命。

但是……

突然……

他听见一阵轻微的扑腾声，紧跟着一个很轻的重量落在他的背上。

“康…康纳？！”

大狗难以置信的回过头去，看见那只小小的灰色鸟儿站在它背上，亲昵的蹭了蹭它的皮毛。

“副队长！”小鸟再一次发出叽叽喳喳的叫声，“你要去哪里？”

“康纳你没事？！”

汉克惊喜的打量着小鸟，小家伙拍打着翅膀飞下来，绕着它蹦蹦跳跳的，一点受伤的样子也看不出来。

“对不起，汉克…”它用嘴喙轻轻啄了啄大狗的爪子，“抱歉我隐瞒了你，我其实…是一只仿生鸟。我一直不敢告诉你…怕你会讨厌我…那天那几个孩子打坏了我的平衡系统，后来一个好心的女孩子看见，就将我送去维修了……”

原来是这样，可是……

“我为什么要讨厌你？”

“因为我并不是真的小鸟，我的体温是模拟的，眼睛只是光学元件，我、我甚至…连生命都没有…”

灰色的小鸟低下头去，几乎要把它小小的脑袋都缩进绒毛里，它完全不敢去看大狗的表情，直到，一只温柔厚实的爪子轻轻抚摸着它的羽毛，它听见汉克说——

“但是，你给了我生命。”

那天以后，汉克再也没有在那片街区出现过。

但人们还是会在别的地方看见这只威风凛凛的流浪狗，而它的背上，永远站着一只神气活现的灰色小笨鸟。


End file.
